Black Star
Black☆Star (ブラック☆スター, Burakku☆Sutā) is an assassin,4Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人, Anki Shokunin) , and the last survivor of the infamous Star Clan,1 though was taken in the DWMA and raised by Sid Barrett.5 In the DWMA, his weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, is one of the top 3 students in the academy6 as well as a former member of Spartoi, and later masters the Path of the Warrior to the point he is considered a'"Warrior God"' (武神, Bushin)".7 He is one of the main protagonists of Soul Eater. Power & Abilities Madness Takehold (発狂, Hakkyou): Granted by the Great Old One of Power after their meeting, Black☆Star has the ability to temporarily call upon his inner Madness though this is normally maintain this in a Resonance Chain from Maka Albarn and Soul Eater and is extremely risky to call upon on his own, a factor Black☆Star seems to be aware of. This ability, however, imbues him with a temporary boost of power and strength for a short amount of time. Flight: Having been on the Moon and finding that it is useful to fight in mid-air in a "Battle of Gods" as well as being considered a Warrior God, Black☆Star had trained and learn how to levitate off the ground on his own, but could only manage to float a few inches from the ground. Martial Way Mastery: Black☆Star is an impressive martial artist, with it being what Black☆Star specializes in according to Maka Albarn5 and is considered a "true child of the martial way" by Sid Barrett as well as pointing out his ability to shift through styles without actually thinking about it.6 In a spar with Franken Stein, he held his own against him.7 His unarmed skills is on par with that of Feodor, who is a Death Weapon Meister, by the time he was in Spartoi.8 while his armed martial skills has let him fight Mifune on an even playing field after using Tsubaki to act as a normal katana and managed to barely defeat the samurai.[citation needed] While under the influence of his own Madness by the Great Old One of Power, he was skilled enough to stalemate against Death the Kid.9 In addition, he also was able to easily outclass Crona with his unarmed abilities with ease, surprising even Medusa Gorgon. * Waki-gamae (脇構): Black☆Star showed armed martial skill in switching this style to counter Mifune.6 * Art of Assassination (暗殺のアート, Ansatsu no āto): Taught by Sid in this aspect, this martial art allows Black☆Star to know some of the weak points of the body as well as rules within this martial art on assassination. His skill has impressed even the likes of Death Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人, Anki Shokunin): Specializing in using Japanese weaponry, Black☆Star's overall prowess makes him an extremely powerful Meister. His skill combined with Tsubaki's assistance and/or forms has enabled him to taken on Mifune a number of times and won on two out of three of those instances, though Mifune held back on the first fight and utterly defeats him in the second.12 Under the power of the Madness Takehold, he would also easily take down the Cyclops.13 He would also manage to gain the upperhand with Crona after fighting with Tsubaki's various Weapon forms.14 He also manage to take on both Eruka Frog, Crona, and 2 of the Mizune Family members in their Merged forms at the same time.15 Immense Strength: Black☆Star possesses incredible physical strength; he is strong enough to break through the Black Blood on Crona with his bare hands, a feat that surprised even Medusa Gorgon herself16 and lift up one of the Moon's teeth to save Maka17 as well as dodge Crona's Thorns18 and other attacks with ease.14 Immense Speed: Black☆Star is an extremely fast individual, moving at blinding speeds and even triggered every single Arachnophobia trap as well as track down their headquarters' location in a manner of seconds.19 He's noted to officially be the fastest student at Death Weapon Meister Academy.20 Immense Durability: Black☆Star is extremely durability, having taking attacks from the likes of Mifune[citation needed], taken punishment from Death the Kid's Death God Taijutsu: "Mad Crime" Stance while the latter was under the influence of his own Madness,21 and suffered from tolls of physical punishment from Asura, even being forced to consume Vajra's laser and still survived and kept fighting despite his own injuries such as a broken arm and unaligned spine.22 Immense Power: By the end of the series, Black☆Star has already been claimed to be the strongest in Death Weapon Meister Academy by Death the Kid23 and Asura himself also claimed that his own power reminds him that of the Great Old One of Power24 and that his power rivals or is slightly higher then that of Death the Kid and believes he has surpassed human limits enough to be worthy of being called a Warrior God.25 Weaknesses Initially, Black☆Star's own arrogance and tendencies to show off made him an ineffective warrior and a inadept assassin that couldn't follow the rules within theArt of Assassination, with Mifune criticizing his skill and once stated that Black☆Star's ability was only saved by the competence of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, his weapon.26 After this revelation, he would proceed to fight with is own skills though could occasionally screw up, such as slipping in the rain after not taking into account of the weather's effect on his Speed☆Star.27 In addition, despite all his amount of skill, it is known that Tsubaki is the one who often advises him on the situation due to her intelligence, which is something that isn't Black☆Star's forte. In addition, though he's competent in an unarmed fight, his level of competence and power is diminished in comparison to him holding a Demon Weapon like theDemon Shadow Weapon, as seen when Crona was able to get the upper hand over Black☆Star during their altercation on the Moon.28 In short, although incredibly powerful with Tsubaki on hand to the point during his battles he's been called a Warrior God and being on par wth Death the Kid post the connection of the thirdLine of Sanzu and possessing amazing physical capabilities, he's not as strong without a Demon Weapon on hand. On his own at the max without any assistance, he's been seen only to fight close/on par with Franken Stein, with the Professor seemingly a bit more skilled Black☆Star has also met his match throughout the series, having been defeated byMifune30 and having not been able to put down Mosquito along with his group and such a shake-up in his confidence can take a toll on his Wavelength, making him unable to use his own Wavelength attacks should he ever start doubting himself. He also faced issues with the knowledge of opponents being stronger and better then him31 After his final meeting and battle with Mifune along with Sanjuro Nakatsukasa's influence, he ultimately chooses to follow the Path of the Warrior and tones down his arrogance. Even with Tsubaki on hand, Black☆Star seemingly even knows his own limits of power, having openly expressed that without Maka Albarn to help him out, he couldn't have taken on Asura himself, an individual who is a God of Death andKishin, thus a true god despite him even momentarily using the Madness Takeholdability.32 During Asura's fight with the group, in which Black☆Star had time to fight him on his own, though impressive, it was known that Black☆Star could only fight Asura when Soul Eater utilizes his piano to assist Black☆Star as well as the entire group. Techniques * Ultimate Move: Black☆Star Big Wave: A technique elbow strike to stun the enemy, then a powerful punch which sends a large amount of their wavelength through the opponent's body. * Soul Menace: A technique is a form of self resonance which is only known to be usable by a select number of individuals. By resonating with one's own soul the user can drive their own soul wavelength directly into an opponent's body through a physical strike on them. * World Destruction Cannon: Black☆Star releases a blast of his Soul Wavelength. It is a more powerful variant of Soul Menace. ; Soul Resonance with Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Trap☆Star:Tsubaki's Chain Scythe form coils around Black☆Star before extending outwards, forming the shape of a five-point star slightly above the ground so that anything that enters the area will by instantly sensed by Black☆Star and bound in the chains before they can escape * Speed☆Star: By using Soul Resonance with Tsubaki, Black☆Star is able to move at extremely high speeds. * Shadow☆Star: Using Soul Resonance while Tsubaki is in the required mode, Tsubaki is able to manipulate and possess Black☆Star's shadow, in order to form it into a whip-like entity. :* Shadow☆Star: Pull and Slash: A more powerful version of Shadow Star, that can only be conducted due to the increased resonance ratio granted through the use of a Chain Resonance. Using Soul Resonance while Tsubaki is in her Uncanny Sword form, Black☆Star and Tsubaki manipulate any shadows cast by Black☆Star, using them, initially, to restrain the target. When the target is captured, Tsubaki will pull the enemy towards Black☆Star, who will subsequently make a large slash that cuts through the trapped enemy. :* Shadow☆Star: Zeroth Form - Masamune: Black☆Star's shadow rises up into the air, before diving down towards him, wrapping around his neck and transforming into two long scarves of shadow matter. :** Shadow☆Star: Zeroth Form — Masamune Initiation Technique — Infinity: Through the refined manipulation of the large black scarf, associated with the Shadow☆Star: Zeroth Form - Masamune, and the enhanced control conferred by the selective addition of Madness, Black☆Star is capable of generating a significant number of hardened swords, composed from the same black shadow-like substance. :** Shadow☆Star: Zeroth Form - Masamune Technique - God Slaying Attack: Using Tsubaki Nakatsukasa's Uncanny Sword mode, he charges his own shadows with incredible power. When done, he then leaps towards his opponent and strikes the opponent. As a result, a monstrous entity emerges from the shadow-like smoke and swords and causes immense and devastating damage. :* Shadow☆Star: First Form - Chain of Blackness: An enhanced form of Tsubaki's Chain Scythe form achieved after unlocking the full power of the Uncanny Sword. While using Shadow☆Star, Black☆Star commences a Soul Resonance with Tsubaki. The Soul Resonance draws Black☆Star's shadow towards the blade, and transmutes the sword into a long black sharp sickle-blade, with white ornante patterns on it with a handle attached for the wielder, accentuated with three short spikes. A long black chain, composed completely out of Black☆Star's shadow, circles Black☆Star twice before it ends at the ground where his shadow is. The blade on the Chain of Blackness is long enough to be wielded as a sword, due to its original form as a chain scythe, Black☆Star is capable of throwing it towards the opponent in the form of a long-range attack. Since the chain originates from his shadow, Black☆Star can still control the trajectory of the blade, even if its thrown a great distance away. There is always a part the chain that encircles Black☆Star wherever he is, giving him protection from assaults from all sides. :* Shadow☆Star: Second Form - Leaf of the Moonlit Night: Whilst using Shadow☆Star, Black☆Star transmutes the sword into a large four-pointed shuriken, constructed from four black (and vaguely leaf-like) blades with ornate white patterns on them extending outwards from a wide circular ring acting as the weapons centre. It can be be thrown with considerable force at a target, using the high speed of the rotations and sharp blades to easily slice through the majority of objects. :* Shadow☆Star: Third Form - Severed Shadow: An enhanced form of Tsubaki's Ninja Sword form after combining it with the power of the Uncanny Sword.Shadows gather around Tsubaki's Weapon form, transforming into a large black kunai-style dagger with white ornate patterns and a long strap of cloth tied to it. :* Shadow☆Star: Fourth Form - Branched Darkness: Tsubaki transforms into Black☆Star and can even move and fight like him also with the similar amount of strength as her Meister, due to Black☆Star's Soul Wavelength giving her extra strength. Trivia * Black☆Star has once "caught" and "grabbed" a laser beam from Moonlight with his bare hand and threw it back. The only explanation given when Maka Albarn questions him of actually being being human and under how that it is possible is that he's a "super star beyond any human understanding".33 Category:Soul Eater Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Army of Light Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Perverts Category:Assassins Category:Transfiguration Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Shonen Jump Category:Martial Artist Category:Teenagers Category:Bloodlust Category:Tattoo Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Male